ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cooking Guide by Dasher
Dasher? This was made by Gahoo and each revision is by several editors, and there is no Dasher in the FFXIclopedia O.o -- 19:46, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Going back 2+ years. I assume he asked or allowed me to copy it here. It has a link at the bottom to the original. I have no other record or recollection though. -- 20:06, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Brock on Unicorn 10/26/2007 Alright, I have a problem with this guide... There is no way you can justify leveling off of Pamama Au Laits from 72-77... The Pamama Au Lait recipe is capped at level 81 meaning, that if you were to attempt to craft these at 72 through 77, you would fail ALOT and rarely get any skillup. I tried this setup at 72 cooking and crafted about 60 Pamama Au Laits on Lightsday. On one set of 30, I faced West and attempted crafting these 30 times with payed guild support with Full Moon. Out of the 30 attempted synths, only 4 were succesful with a total of 0.1 cooking skillups. On the other set of 30, I faced Northeast and attempted crafting these 30 times with payed guild support with Full Moon. Out of the 30 attempted synths, only 6 were succesful with a total of 0.2 cooking skillups. Let's do some math now since we're all about statistics... Bunch of Pamama's X 2: 252 gil Jar of Honey : 416 gil Selbina Milk : 126 gil Water Crystal : 50 gil Total : 844 gil -844gil(gil per synth)*50(num. of synths(60)-successful synths(10)) = -42,200gil 10(succesful synths)*1,200(Cost per Au Lait on Jeuno AH) = +12,000gil = -30,200gil -30,200 gil is how much I lost in gil total trying to craft this at 72. Stating that the "...but the cost of early breaks is what you lose with any other recipe that succeeds. Sell in AH and bazaar. Be prepared to lose a little money early then make it up. I'm getting lots of feedback saying it's good, but be prepared to make and sell alot of this." Pamama Au Lait is selling on Unicorn Server AH for 1,200-1,500 per au lait. Tuna Sushi is selling for 15,000 gil and is such a better choice for skilling up from 72-77. Not only does it sell just as fast as Pamama Au Laits, but the chances that you will get skillups and profit at the same time are still really nice. No doubt though, when you get to level 77-81 I highly recommend Pamama Au Laits. They sell quick and if you successfully synth them, you can potentially make +400 gil per synth which is very nice considering you just got off some costly recipes from level 56-68 cooking. Please edit this guide to reflect this. The information here is misleading and may cause someone who is not as wealthy to unintentionally spend thousands of gil wasted on a recipe that will not skill them up. ---Brock 17:44, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Insect Balls The price to make Insect Balls on my server at best would be: Earth Crystal (67g) + Distilled Water (10g) + Millioncorn (36g) + Little Worm (3g) = 116g x 12 = 1392g per stack But insect balls sell at the AH for 1000g in Jeuno and only 700g in Windy. This makes for a 50% LOSS on each synth. So should we change the statement "This is a big moneymaker." to "This is a big moneyloser."? Apparently this guide is very outdated. (--Athanios 23:42, 15 November 2007 (UTC)) Uhh.... You don't need 12 of those items to make a stack of insect balls, each synth RESULTS in a stack of insect balls already, so in reality it is a fair money maker. 116g for 12 balls, which sell for 1k. That's 884g for each synth. --Cort 22:37, 17 November 2007 (UTC)